magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Disobbedienza
Disobbedienza è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Michael Yichao e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 10 maggio 2017. Racconta parte della storia di Samut. Racconto precedente: Audacia Prefazione Anni prima dell’arrivo dei Guardiani su Amonkhet, il destino e il futuro di tre bambini ebbe imprevedibili effetti sul destino dell’intero piano. Storia Lo trovò sulla riva delle acque. Gli stridii delle gru che si sollevavano in volo annunciò la sua presenza, lui si voltò e la vide in piedi tra i giunchi, con i piedi larghi nei sandali, le mani sui fianchi e un ampio sorriso. "Sarai riuscito a evitare gli altri, Nakht, ma non puoi sfuggire a me". La sua voce si propagò distante senza sforzo. Il giovane aviano diede un leggero colpo con le ali, mentre la felicità della ragazza si riversava su di lui. "Non riuscivo a dormire", rispose lui, uscendo dal fiume. Lei annuì. "Lo so. Neanche io". Nakht grugnì e le si avvicinò, con i suoi piedi nudi che scivolavano rumorosamente sul limo dell’argine. "Ti prego. Passando vicino al tuo lettino ti ho sentito russare come se fossi un wurm sabbioso che ruggisce". Lei si mise a ridere. "Ma che dici? Stavo... facendo finta di dormire, sciocco". Nakht la fissò con il suo migliore sguardo da severo visir. "Samut: regina dei russatori, pessima nel dire bugie". Samut gli diede una spinta giocosa, facendolo rotolare in acqua, con le ali che sbattevano alla ricerca dell’equilibrio. Il grido di sorpresa si mescolò al trillo allegro e lui si accovacciò in una posizione difensiva, con l’acqua che gli arrivava alle ginocchia. Gli occhi di Samut si illuminarono a quell’invito. Spostò istintivamente i piedi e assunse una posizione da lotta ravvicinata, pronta all'attacco. Pur avendo la stessa età, Samut era quasi una spanna più alta di Nakht. Era più veloce, più forte ed era in posizione più elevata. Nakht sapeva che iniziare un combattimento in quelle condizioni sarebbe stato sciocco, con chiunque altro. Ma Nakht conosceva Samut. Lei scattò verso di lui, a sorprendente velocità. Gli fu addosso in una serie di spruzzi d’acqua. Nakht si abbassò, fino ad avere il corpo a livello della superficie dell’acqua, con il baricentro basso e centrato. Samut barcollò nella corsa e le sue mani rotearono nel tentativo di recuperare l’equilibrio nel limo del fiume che cedeva sotto i suoi passi. Nakht affondò le mani in acqua, le afferrò le gambe e la tirò. Samut scomparve con un grido e finì sott’acqua in una grade serie di spruzzi. Il vantaggio di lui ebbe breve durata; sentì una mano afferrargli il braccio e venne trascinato anche lui sotto la superficie. Per un istante non ci furono che schizzi d’acqua in ogni direzione. Poi due teste emersero, Nakht che si scrollava l’acqua dalle piume e Samut che rideva sonoramente. Lei si rialzò, con la sua nera chioma arruffata e zuppa intorno al suo volto rotondo. "Accidenti, Nakht! Ti colpirò per primo, un giorno o l’altro!". "Non credo proprio". La battuta di Nakht ebbe come risposta un grande spruzzo d’acqua. "Lo colpirai per primo solo se ti fermerai a pensare, prima di scattare". Samut e Nakht si voltarono, sorpresi. Sulla riva del fiume, Djeru li stava osservando, nel tentativo di sembrare severo, tentativo tradito dal sorriso visibile nei suoi occhi. Samut schizzò l’acqua nella sua direzione. "Smettila di far finta di essere adulto, Djeru". Djeru scattò agilmente all’indietro, lontano dagli schizzi di Samut. "Dovremmo allenarci, non giocare nel fiume". "Ehi, nessuno ti ha chiesto di seguirci fino a qui", rispose Samut. "Qualcuno deve pur tenervi lontani dai guai". Samut alzò gli occhi al cielo e uscì dall’acqua. Con un battito d’ali, Nakht la superò e salì sull’argine. "Io... volevo solo allontanarmi e pensare", disse lui atterrando. "Per conto mio, solo per un po’". Si incamminò tra i giunchi per raccogliere i sandali che aveva nascosto e, quando si voltò, vide Samut in piedi di fronte a lui, con un’espressione leggermente mortificata. "Oh," disse lei. "Scusa. Non volevo interrompere...". "No, no, va tutto bene! Non intendevo questo. Non è un problema che voi siate qui. Davvero. Sono... contento di sapere che posso contare su di voi". Nakht scosse la testa. "È che... oggi ci sarà il nostro Raccolto". Il suo sguardo andò verso il fiume, verso il resto della città. Naktamun si trovava di fronte a loro, con i suoi fieri monumenti e i suoi torreggianti edifici che incombevano in lontananza. Il bagliore rosso-arancione del secondo sole, basso all’orizzonte, brillava riflesso dalle strutture. Minuscole feluche si muovevano lungo il fiume, con le vele bianche dai netti angoli che si stagliavano lungo l’orizzonte. Il primo sole era appena spuntato sopra la lontana linea dell’orizzonte, ancora nascosto dietro il tempio di Hazoret, con i suoi raggi dorati che disegnavano un’aureola di luce intorno alla figura scura del tempio. In base a ciò che si ricordava Nakht, ogni giorno i custodi Consacrati prendevano lui e gli altri bambini e li portavano nei giardini in alto, per osservare la città. Ogni giorno, i loro insegnanti visir li istruivano. "Apprezzate la bellezza e le meraviglie di Naktamun", diceva il visir. "Siate testimoni della benedizione delle divinità, che hanno reso possibile tutto questo". Ogni giorno sembrava che un nuovo tempio o un enorme santuario venisse terminato, testamento alle divinità e alle Ere. Le lezioni dei visir trattavano il vero obiettivo delle persone. Ora, nel Giorno del Raccolto, al compimento dei dodici anni, lui, Djeru e Samut avrebbero intrapreso i loro primi passi verso il destino a loro assegnato, verso la scoperta del loro futuro in quella grandiosa città. Samut arruffò le piume sulla testa di Nakht. "Questo è un giorno emozionante, Nakht! Finalmente tocca a noi! Oggi non saremo più bambini e ci uniremo a coloro che sono giunti e partiti prima di noi. È un giorno di inizio, di scopo e di unità!". Nakht annuì, riconoscendo le parole del visir Ahmose. Non riusciva però a togliersi di dosso il tormento dato dalla sensazione di preoccupazione che gli bloccava la bocca dello stomaco, come era capitato quando era uscito dai dormitori quel mattino. Djeru sospirò. "Voi due, dobbiamo tornare indietro. Gli altri si staranno svegliando. Immagino che sia ora dei preparativi". Schivò agilmente una zolla di fango che Samut aveva cercato di lanciargli addosso e si voltò, dirigendosi a grandi passi sull’argine del fiume, verso il cuore della città. Nakht rimase indietro. Samut gli si avvicinò, troppo vicina, con le dita ancora gocciolanti e lo guardò intensamente in volto. "Sei preoccupato", gli disse. Nakht si mise a ridere. "Sei schietta". "Pensi troppo". "Tu sei troppo avventata". I due si misero a impersonare al meglio il visir Heqet, puntano gli indici e scuotendo la testa. ”Mi auguro che un giorno tu riesca a trovare la concentrazione durante i tuoi addestramenti". "Mi auguro che un giorno tu riesca a fidarti del tuo istinto". "Mi auguro che riusciremo a rimanere insieme". Dalle labbra di Nakht fuoriuscì una delle sue paure. Il dito di Samut smise di oscillare e le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono per la sorpresa. Nakht continuò, esitante. "Io, te e Djeru. Penso che siamo una buona squadra. E... mi manchereste molto". Samut si raddrizzò e annuì e Nakht sentì aumentare leggermente il peso sul suo petto. "Anche a me". Lo sguardo di Samut tornò sulla città. "Voglio impegnarmi per l’aldilà, con te e Djeru al mio fianco. Ma anche se... anche se finissimo in due messi separate, Oketra ci guiderà nella direzione giusta. 'Ho fede nelle divinità, che a loro volta hanno fede nel Dio Faraone'". Nakht annuì a quella frase familiare. "Che il suo ritorno sia prossimo, noi saremo degni di lui", rispose lui. Le parole successive uscirono di getto dalle labbra di lui, spinte dall’aver espresso l’altra sua paura. "E se... e se io dovessi avere delle domande?". Distolse lo sguardo da Samut, evitando i suoi occhi inquisitori. "E se la mia fede dovesse vacillare?". Tra di loro ci fu un attimo di silenzio e Nakht si chiese se quello fosse stato un grande errore. Dopo un po’, Samut gli rispose. "Non sei un dissenziente, Nakht". La voce di Samut era bassa e serena. "Tutti noi abbiamo delle paure. Tutti noi vacilliamo. Anche io ho avuto delle domande". Samut indicò le dune di sabbia poco lontano da loro. "Ma anche il grande Hekma non è del tutto impenetrabile. Abbiamo udito racconti di mostruosità che sono riuscite a entrare". Nakht annuì, con lo sguardo verso lo scintillio della barriera che li proteggeva dalle lande desolate all’esterno. Sabbie roventi che vorticavano in tempeste selvagge, che impazzavano appena oltre la barriera e venivano fermate da quella potente magia. A pochi passi dalle dune senza vita si trovava una seducente vegetazione, nutrita dal fiume Luxa. Samut inspirò lentamente. "Ma io so che le divinità sono sincere. Ci proteggono da quegli orrori. Ci guidano verso la gloria. È come dice il visir Heqet. Voglio dire, è come dice tra una sgridata e l’altra. 'Avere fede vuol dire porre delle domande, guardare dritti in volto i dubbi e trovare una fede rinnovata'". Nakht scosse la testa. "Allora hai ascoltato le lezioni più di quanto io credessi". Sul volto di Samut tornò un sorriso. "Come ho detto, faccio finta di dormire". Nakht le diede uno spintone e si mise a correre per raggiungere Djeru, che si era fermato al ponte per aspettarli pazientemente. Samut superò di corsa i due ragazzi, mentre il primo sole si trovava appena sopra i templi lontani; Djeru si unì alla loro corsa e le preoccupazioni di Nakht si sciolsero al calore del giorno. "Psst. Nakht". Nakht aprì gli occhi. "Nakht. Ehi, Nakht". Un po’ più forte, con maggiore urgenza. Rimase immobile e silente. "Nakht. Nakht. Nakht. Insomma, Nakht". Il letto di Nakht venne scosso finché lui non si voltò, con le ali aggrovigliate sotto di lui, e si ritrovò di fronte il volto impaziente di Samut. "Sei sveglio, Nakht?". Nakht si sforzò per non ridere alla domanda sincera di Samut. "No", rispose e si voltò di nuovo. "Sciocco", gli disse tirandolo da un braccio. Nakht si voltò di nuovo e si mise seduto. "Non riuscivo a dormire", disse Samut mettendosi comoda vicino a lui. "Nessuno ci riesce ora, grazie a te, Samut", si lamentò una voce nel buio. Il volto di Djeru emerse dalla semi-oscurità, con uno sbadiglio scontroso e rugoso. Come per rafforzare il concetto, una voce da un lettino vicino disse "Ragazzi, fate silenzio". Altre voci concordarono e, dietro Djeru, Nakht vide le forme di vari Consacrati camminare lentamente verso di loro. Si appoggiò un dito al becco e afferrò le mani di Djeru e di Samut. I tre si abbassarono e strisciarono sotto il lettino, in attesa che le creature fasciate si allontanassero. Una volta che furono giunti alle porte principali, uscirono e scattarono verso la libertà. I custodi consacrati non si accorsero della porta che si apriva, un lampo di luce rossa della notte che illuminò per un attimo le file di brande mentre i tre scivolavano verso la libertà. Dietro di loro, i Quartieri dei Bambini apparivano incombenti e gentilmente sinistri, con la luce cremisi del secondo sole che proiettava lunghe ombre sulle facciate. Sgattaiolarono rapidamente in un vicolo laterale e giunsero a una fontana decorata con una statua di Kefnet... il luogo dove si nascondevano nelle notti in cui uscivano dai loro letti. Djeru fece un altro sbadiglio e Samut gli diede uno scappellotto sulla testa. "Stavi davvero dormendo? Come fai a non essere emozionato?". Lo guardò con un’espressione incredula. "Se vuoi proprio saperlo, posso dormire e sentirmi emozionato contemporaneamente", rispose Djeru. Samut alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sei così noioso, Djeru". "Spiacente, Samut, ma questa volta sono d’accordo con Djeru", aggiunse Nakht. "Domani inizieremo il nostro addestramento da discepoli. È meglio essere al pieno delle forze". "Dormire è per chi non ha ambizione! Noi siamo Djeru, Nakht e Samut della messe Tah!". Samut si batté un pugno sul petto. I ragazzi gemettero, ma al di sotto della superficie indifferente, si percepì un’elettrica emozione. Samut continuò. "Setha e Basetha sono anche nella nostra messe. Non vedo l’ora di incontrare tutti e di iniziare l’addestramento insieme!". Djeru annuì. "Ottimo, ma credo che Nakht avrà una parte dell'addestramento separata da noi". Samut si accigliò. "Vuoi dire lezioni di volo o simili?". "Non hai fatto attenzione durante il Raccolto? Nakht ha ricevuto un bastone e noi abbiamo ricevuto delle khopesh". Djeru fece un sorriso a Nakht. "Sembra che tu ci abbia tenuto segreto qualcosa". Samut fece uno sguardo indagatore nei confronti di Nakht e le piume di Nakht sulla cima della sua testa si arruffarono per il leggero imbarazzo. "Non è proprio un segreto. Semplicemente, non ho avuto l’occasione di dirvelo. E non riesco ancora a controllarlo". Nakht lanciò un’occhiataccia a Djeru e poi volse l’attenzione alla fontana dietro di loro. Stese un braccio, inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi. Nell’oscurità udì il gorgoglio dell’acqua, seguito dai sussulti di Djeru e Samut. Tirò con la mano e tirò con la mente, aprendo gli occhi quando un piccolo getto d'acqua vorticò dalla fontana e danzò sulla punta delle sue dita. L’acqua fluì in fili impetuosi, senza mai toccare la sua pelle, formando una piccola sfera sopra il suo palmo, ondeggiando brevemente prima di scoppiare come un acino d'uva troppo gonfio. Samut si lasciò sfuggire un fischio. "È incredibile! Come hai... quando hai imparato?". Nakht mise la mano nella fontana, godendosi la freschezza dell'acqua. "Da poco. L’ho scoperto mentre mi muovevo nel fiume; a volte il fiume... ascolta e segue i miei movimenti". Djeru sorrise. "Tutti dicono che è importante avere dei maghi in una messe. Con le tue capacità, potrai rendere grande la nostra". "Sono così contento che possiamo rimanere insieme. Noi tre insieme saremo inarrestabili!". Samut bloccò la testa a Nakht mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo e gli scompigliò le piume. Nakht rise e si dimenò fino a liberarsi dalla presa di lei, per andare addosso a Djeru, spingendolo per errore nella fontana. Djeru se ne tirò fuori, completamente zuppo, con un’espressione severa e scocciata. Samut si piegò dal ridere per le condizioni di Djeru... finché lui non la afferrò e lanciò anche lei nella fontana. I tre si divertirono a spingersi e scherzare, cercando di trattenere le risate per non rompere il silenzio della notte. Dopo essersi stancati, si sedettero sul bordo della fontana per riprendere fiato. Improvvisamente, Samut si alzò e si voltò verso i due ragazzi. "Anche io ho un segreto", annunciò. Poi scomparve, di corsa, nella notte. Djeru e Nakht si guardarono l’un l’altro, alzarono le spalle e la inseguirono. Nakht non era mai stato in quella parte della città. Samut li guidò attraverso una serie di incroci, acquattandosi per oltrepassare stretti vicoli e giungendo in un distretto dimenticato, lontano dal centro e dai monumenti principali. Un tempo Nakht aveva sospettato che in quell’area ci fossero le caserme, ma, con la costruzione di nuovi quartieri residenziali, sembrava che la maggior parte dei vecchi edifici fosse stata abbandonata e dimenticata. Gli edifici che erano ancora in piedi in questo distretto erano vecchi e usurati dal sole e dal tempo. Nuovi livelli di stanze e tetti nascondevano i resti fatiscenti delle strutture del passato. Procedendo lungo le strade, anche i geroglifici sulle pareti avevano un aspetto diverso da ciò che Nakht aveva studiato; vi erano molti simboli che lui non riuscì a riconoscere. Si alzò in volo. Samut corse con una velocità e una resistenza che pochi avrebbero potuto uguagliare, anche tra i ragazzi più cresciuti. Djeru fu uno dei pochi ad avvicinarsi. Nakht sapeva che Samut aveva rallentato per lui, ma si ritrovò comunque ad arrivare senza fiato in una piccola piazza su cui si apriva lo stretto vicolo. "Che luogo è questo, Samut?". Djeru ansimò per qualche secondo, con il sudore che gli scendeva sul volto. Samut fece un cenno a un enorme graffito su una vecchia parete sgretolata sul lato opposto della piazza. I colori erano sbiaditi e le parti scolpite erano usurate e quasi piatte. "Non ne sono sicura, ma è antico, davvero antico. Probabilmente più antico di tutti quelli che conosciamo". Nakht si avvicinò al graffito, con gli occhi stretti come se stesse cercando di decifrarne il significato. Il ritratto illustrava figure in diverse posizioni. Alcune sembravano quasi familiari; erano alcune pose da combattimento insegnate dai visir, mentre molte altre non avevano senso. C’erano anche altri glifi e altre rune che Nakht non riuscì a leggere, alternate ad alcune conosciute. Anche quelle che era in grado di leggere avevano strane linee e caratteristiche, dipinte in uno stile e con un aspetto molto diversi. "Che strano", mormorò. Djeru appariva un po’ a disagio. "Le divinità ci insegnano a non soffermarci su ciò che è antico e parte ormai del passato. Le ordalie e l’aldilà sono di fronte a noi, non dietro di noi". "Ma osserva... ci sono anche le divinità! Su questi antichi graffiti. Ecco Hazoret". Samut indicò un’alta figura in un dipinto e Nakht comprese che si trattava in effetti di Hazoret... ma aveva un aspetto diverso, rappresentata in uno stile estraneo a ciò che aveva visto in ogni altro luogo. Hazoret osservava le figure più piccole: umani, aviani, ainok, minotauri e naga, tutti in diverse posizioni. "Che cosa pensi che stiano facendo?", chiesi indicando quelle strane pose. Samut sorrise. "Quello è il mio segreto. Ho cercato di determinarlo. Penso che queste siano antiche posizioni di combattimento o forse movimenti o qualcosa di simile". Detto ciò, Samut assunse la prima posizione sul graffito: una solida e familiare posizione, con i piedi piantati per mantenere l'equilibrio. Iniziò a muoversi e il suo corpo fluì con un ritmo e una cadenza diversa da ogni forma di combattimento, armoniosa e agile, forte e flessibile, come un giunco che si piega sotto l’effetto del vento. Provò tutte le posizioni nel graffito, con i piedi che spazzavano la polvere mentre i suoi movimenti davano a Nakht un’idea di guizzi. Si muove nel modo in cui io riesco a volare, comprese... con i muscoli guidati da istinti primitivi più che dal pensiero, ricordi ancestrali trasmessi attraverso qualcosa di più profondo delle semplici parole o del sangue. Samut si fermò improvvisamente, in una stridente immobilità. "Questo è tutto ciò che ho compreso finora", ammise. "Era... splendido". Nakht sorrise. Samut arrossì. Djeru diede un colpo di tosse. "Mi chiedo se questo possa essere un antico tempio ad Hazoret" Samut cambiò argomento. "Sembra... importante, in qualche modo, vero?". "Non so", le rispose Djeru. Si avvicinò a Samut, osservò il graffito e il suo volto mostrò più sospetto che meraviglia. "Se lo è, perché è stato abbandonato? Perché le illustrazioni e i glifi hanno questo aspetto così strano? Forse... forse non dovremmo essere qui". "Rovini sempre i momenti". Samut diede un pugno su un braccio a Djeru. "Penso solo che dovresti fare attenzione", disse strofinandosi l’arrossatura che si stava già formando. Samut grugnì. "Potresti rilassarti un po’, Djeru. Kefnet richiede agli iniziati di porsi delle domande e di avere un approccio indagatore". "Oketra insegna che una messe deve avere disciplina". I due iniziarono a bisticciare, citando le divinità e dandosi dei nomignoli infantili. Nakht li ignorò e passò la mano sul graffito sbiadito, fermandosi un istante sui piedi di Hazoret. "Ti porta a chiederti", pensò a voce alta, "se ci sia mai stato un tempo prima dell'esistenza delle divinità". L’improvviso silenzio risvegliò Nakht, immerso nei pensieri. Si voltò e vide Djeru e Samut che lo stavano osservando. "Il Dio Faraone è eterno". Djeru sollevò un sopracciglio osservando Nakht. "Ovviamente", disse Nakht. Seguì uno strano silenzio. "... che il suo ritorno sia prossimo, noi saremo degni di lui", disse Samut. "Grazie. Sì". Nakht fece frusciare le ali. Djeru aggrottò la fronte. "È solo che... insomma, se il Dio Faraone ora non c’è, potrebbe essere esistito un tempo prima del suo primo arrivo?". Nakht sentiva crescere la sensazione di disagio di Djeru e Samut, ma continuò. "Se lui ha insegnato alle divinità e le divinità insegnano a noi, chi ha insegnato a lui, prima?". "Il Dio Faraone non ha bisogno di alcun maestro. Lui è la fonte di tutto", rispose Djeru. "Questo è il primo concetto che abbiamo imparato nelle nostre lezioni". Samut si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. "Ti prego, non incoraggiarlo, Nakht. Sono sopravvissuta a quella lezione del visir Heqet e non penso che sopravviverò a Djeru che lo spiega così male". La tensione svanì e Djeru si mise a ridere, mentre Nakht sorrise debolmente. "... comunque ora conoscete il mio segreto". Samut diede uno spintone a Djeru. "Tocca a te". Djeru sbatté le palpebre. "A me?". "Io e Nakht abbiamo rivelato un segreto". Samut annuì in modo solenne. "La giustizia impone che lo riveli anche tu". Djeru apparve perplesso. "Io non ho segreti", rispose. "Che bugia", disse Samut. "So che non sei così noioso, Djeru". Djeru rifletté per un istante e poi il suo volto si arrossì. "Insomma", disse, "non è proprio un segreto. Voglio dire, lo è, ma solo perché non ho ancora avuto l’occasione di raccontarlo". "Smettila di fare il misterioso e facci vedere!". Samut punzecchiò Djeru sul petto. Djeru sorrise e si incamminò velocemente fuori dalla piazza. Samut lo seguì rapidamente. "Allora... penso proprio che non dormiremo del tutto questa notte", disse Nakht dietro di loro. Nakht non credette a ciò che si trovò davanti. Allungò una mano e sentì la barriera semi-traslucida dell’Hekma, scintillante e incandescente. Sebbene intessuta di potente magia d’acqua, la barriera sembrava solida, impenetrabile, una parete sufficientemente potente da fermare le sabbie e le ombre che infestavano le lande desolate. Dall’altra parte della barriera, Djeru fece un cenno, sorridendo maliziosamente. Samut e Nakht lo videro sdraiarsi a terra sul ventre e strisciare verso di loro, attraverso la quasi invisibile apertura nell’Hekma. Dopo un attimo era di nuovo in piedi di fianco a loro e le uniche prove del suo passaggio erano la leggera scia che aveva lasciato nella sabbia e l'aria rovente che sfiorava le loro caviglie. "Dobbiamo andare fuori", disse Nakht. Le sue parole cancellarono istantaneamente il sorriso dal volto di Djeru. "Non se ne parla proprio", rispose Djeru. "Dobbiamo avvisare i visir di Kefnet, in modo che possano riparare l’apertura". "Che segreto è se lo raccontiamo subito?", chiese Nakht. Djeru scosse la testa con forza. "Te l’ho detto, non è un vero segreto. L’ho scoperto ieri mentre stavo cercando voi e non ho avuto l’occasione di dirlo a nessuno". "Quindi un’altra ora o due non faranno male a nessuno". Anche Nakht fu leggermente sorpreso dalle parole che uscirono dal suo becco. Il graffito di Samut aveva destato qualcosa in lui. "Voglio scoprire che cosa si trova dall’altra parte". Djeru strinse gli occhi. "Noi sappiamo già che cosa si trova dall’altra parte. Mostri, morti che vagano, vuoto e lande desolate. È il luogo in cui gli angeli portano i dissenzienti, in modo che la nostra attenzione e la nostra devozione possano essere pure". "Sappiamo ciò che ci hanno detto di ciò che si trova dall’altra parte", ribatté Nakht. Sapeva come stessero suonando le sue parole, ma continuò. "Voglio vederlo con i miei occhi. Prima di iniziare il nostro cammino delle ordalie". "Non sono sicuro di capire ciò che stai dicendo". Gli occhi di Djeru si erano spalancati nel sentire il discorso di Nakht e ora stava scuotendo la testa con veemenza. "Sembrano parole di un, un...". "Un dissenziente. Lo so". Nakht sbatté le palpebre e fu sorpreso di sentire delle lacrime che si formavano nei suoi occhi, paure soppresse che cercavano di salire in superficie. "Non lo sono. Per lo meno, non credo di esserlo. Io adoro le divinità... quando Oketra è passata di fianco alla nostra classe mi sono sentito così felice. Quando Rhonas ci ha osservati addestrarci quel pomeriggio ho sentito orgoglio e forza che non avevo mai provato". Osservò fuori dalla barriera, sentendo il caldo vento che batteva sui suoi piedi. "Ma il mio cuore è ancora colmo di domande. Quel graffito mi ha stimolato un sacco di domande. Quando le divinità e i visir ci forniscono risposte, a me vengono in mente altre domande, tutto intorno a noi. Sto per scoppiare per le domande e... ho bisogno di sapere. Ho bisogno di vedere, di scoprire, per me stesso". "Che cosa credi di trovare?". Djeru cercò di mantenere un tono severo, ma Nakht percepì esitazione nella sua voce. "Non lo so". Nakht si mise a ridere e si passò una mano sugli occhi. "Probabilmente è sciocco, probabilmente nulla, ma... quando ci ricapiterà un’altra occasione di poter andare a dare un’occhiata?". I tre rimasero per un po’ al bordo dell’Hekma, osservando l'agitarsi delle sabbie. Dopo qualche istante, Samut parlò. "Sei la persona meno sciocca che io conosca, Nakht. E... anche io voglio sapere". Si voltò verso Djeru. "Faremo attenzione e saremo veloci; torneremo prima che sia mattino. Chissà, magari troveremo qualcosa da portare all’inizio del nostro addestramento da discepoli della messe Tah". Strinse una spalla di Nakht, fece un sorriso e poi si sdraiò per terra e iniziò a strisciare attraverso la barriera. Djeru la osservò uscire, con la preoccupazione chiaramente visibile sul volto, ma non cercò di fermarla. Nakht mise una mano sulla spalla dell’amico. "Non sei obbligato a venire, Djeru. Non te ne farei una colpa". Si voltò e si mise a strisciare dietro a Samut. Dietro di lui, Nakht udì Djeru sospirare. "Il visir Heqet ci ucciderà per questo". "Meno male che non è più un nostro insegnante", gridò Samut da più avanti. Il calore premette in modo inarrestabile sui tre. Sebbene fosse ancora notte, il calore del sole solitario li fece grondare di sudore. Camminarono per un’ora attraverso la sabbia, tenendo sempre un occhio su Naktamun dietro di loro. Djeru sembrava molto teso, mentre Samut era sinceramente emozionata; l’energia di lei aiutò il gruppo, facendo diminuire la crescente sensazione di disagio. Per alcuni momenti sembrò che tutto ciò che i visir avevano insegnato loro fosse vero. Attraversarono un mondo morto, nulla tranne sabbia sotto i loro piedi e venti roventi alle loro spalle. Rimasero in allerta, ricordando molto bene i racconti di mostri e di non morti maledetti che cercavano di abbattere l’Hekma. Poi trovarono qualcosa. Nakht lo vide per primo, quello che sembrava essere un affioramento tra le sabbie. Alcune rocce, che sporgevano come un’imprevedibile serie di schegge. Si avvicinarono, più per avere una meta che altro. Una volta raggiunte le rocce, Samut si arrampicò, le attraversò e saltò dall’altra parte... con un urlo di sorpresa. Djeru e Nakht scattarono in avanti e videro ciò che le aveva dato uno strattone... Un occhio enorme sporgeva dalla sabbia, in un volto mezzo sepolto di una gigantesca statua in pietra che osservava l’orizzonte. Al di là di quella statua sepolta, una serie di rovine fuoriusciva dalle sabbie. Molte delle pietre erano state levigate dal sole e dal vento. Su alcune si intravedevano glifi e scritte. Si aggirarono tra di esse, fermandosi davanti alle diverse pietre, cercando di immaginare che cosa fossero. Il tetto di un qualche edificio, forse destinato agli addestramenti. Una specie di tempio abbandonato di una divinità, la cui figura era ancora incisa su un pilastro spezzato che torreggiava sugli umani, con il volto irriconoscibile sotto la sabbia. La maggior parte dei frammenti e delle rocce sporgenti era impossibile da distinguere. Samut cercò di indovinare in modo stravagante l’utilizzo di ogni rovina che incontrarono. "Beh", disse Djeru, scuotendo la testa al suggerimento di Samut che una lastra di pietra fosse il pavimento di una stanza realizzata interamente per vasi da notte, "in ogni caso, questa è una prova che, senza la benedizione del Dio Faraone che ci ha donato l’Hekma, tutto avvizzirebbe". Guardandosi intorno, Nakht non poté contraddire l’osservazione di Djeru. All’improvviso, Samut li spinse dietro i resti di una parete, facendoli appoggiare alla calda pietra. Le loro proteste si spensero nel vedere l’espressione terrorizzata di lei e nell’udire l’imprevisto rumore della sabbia che si muoveva. Nakht scivolò lentamente verso il bordo della parete e diede un’occhiata. In lontananza, una cosa si trascinava sulla sabbia. Ancora più alto delle divinità, con membra che sembravano non avere fine, spianava le dune e rimodellava la sabbia intorno a sé, osservando l’orizzonte. Uno strano e basso gemito risuonava nell'aria, inviando onde che si increspavano attraverso la sabbia e facevano vibrare i loro stomaci e le loro ossa. Nakht si voltò di nuovo verso Samut e Djeru. "Per le divinità, che cosa può mai essere quell’affare?", sussurrò, con gli occhi spalancati. "Non mi interessa, non voglio scoprirlo". Samut stava guardando oltre la parete dalla sua parte e osservò i movimenti di quella creatura. All’improvviso, scattò. Djeru e Nakht la seguirono e scivolarono insieme verso una fetida pozza d’acqua superficiale... i resti di quello che un tempo doveva essere un’oasi. Non smisero di correre finché non giunsero sull’altro lato, accovacciandosi nei resti di un monastero. La piccola struttura in pietra era ancora dotata di quattro pareti, ma il tetto era crollato da tempo, distrutto da qualche calamità del passato. Samut e Djeru rimasero all’entrata, tenendo socchiuse le malandate porte in legno per sbirciare verso il luogo dove avevano visto quella mostruosità. "D'accordo. Calore sconfinato. Sabbia. Distruzione. Desolazione. Mostri e demoni". Djeru elencò gli elementi sulle dita di una mano. "La desolazione del deserto è tutto ciò che ci è stato insegnato. Siete contenti ora, voi due? Possiamo tornare indietro?". Nakht iniziò a rispondere, ma qualcosa vicino alla testa di Djeru attirò la sua attenzione. I geroglifici in questo tempio erano più facili da leggere, più simili come stile e linee a quelli che avevano imparato. Sulla parete dietro Djeru, il simbolo del Dio Faraone era come una corona che circondava il suo volto preoccupato. Diversamente da tutto il resto che avevano visto in queste rovine, il simbolo appariva inciso di recente, ruvido e irregolare, come da una mano disperata. Proprio sotto il simbolo, una singola parola era incisa in uno scarabocchio: Intruso. Anche Samut lo vide, poi si girò verso Nakht con un’espressione dubbiosa. Nakht sussultò. La parola dava l’idea di un pessimo presagio, una maledizione che si estendeva nel tempo, dal Dio Faraone in persona. Non dovremmo essere qui, pensò. "Mi spiace, Djeru. Avevi ragione. Non saremmo dovuti venire qui". Un altro tremolio involontario percorse la sua schiena, nonostante il calore opprimente. Samut guardò di nuovo all’esterno. "Torniamo a Naktamun prima che... che cosa sono quelli?!". Samut aprì un po’ di più la porta, per vedere meglio. Immediatamente, Nakht si augurò che non l’avesse fatto. Dalle acque stagnanti e dalle sabbie tutto intorno, cadaveri in putrefazione iniziarono a sollevarsi. Umani, sciacalli, aviani. Furiosi gemiti provennero dalle loro gole asciutte e arse, mentre si trascinavano fuori dalle acque, dalla sabbia, risvegliandosi e dirigendosi verso i tre ragazzini. "Dissenzienti", disse Djeru allontanandosi dall’entrata, con un’espressione terrorizzata. "Risvegliati dalla Maledizione della Peregrinazione". Samut richiuse la porta proprio nel momento in cui il primo si abbatté su di essa. Il legno sottile crepitò e sbatacchiò all’impatto e Djeru si lanciò rapidamente ad aiutare a tenere la porta sbarrata di fronte a quelle mostruosità. Artigli e mani morte grattavano e strappavano il legno, con lamenti che raggiunsero il volume di un sordo ruggito, con altri non morti che si univano ai primi. "Siamo in trappola!", urlò Samut. Nakht si allontanò dalla porta proprio nel momento in cui una mano artigliata la attraversò. Djeru strillò e si abbassò, con la mano che spazzava l'aria selvaggiamente, alla ricerca di carne. Nakht spalancò le ali e si sollevò. In pochi battiti superò le pareti del tempio ed ebbe una chiara visuale della massa sottostante di morti risvegliati. Tantissimi. Vide altri risvegliati assaltare il piccolo tempio di pietra. Samut e Djeru non avrebbero avuto alcun modo per respingere l’assalto. Doveva fare qualcosa. Attraverso la foschia di paura, dubbi e panico, i contorni effimeri di un piano si fecero strada nella sua mente e lui li afferrò. Non era un buon piano. Ma la situazione disperata non gli lasciava alternative. Nakht si abbassò, volteggiando attraverso le schiere di risvegliati, sufficientemente vicino da attirare la loro attenzione. Artigli in decomposizione e mani avvizzite cercarono di afferrarlo. Volò sopra le acque, emettendo uno stridio penetrante, allontanando l’attenzione dal tempio, spostandola su di sé. Mentre l’ammasso si dirigeva verso di lui, urlò ai suoi amici. "Djeru! Samut! Scappate, ora!". La porta si spalancò, buttando a terra alcuni risvegliati che erano ancora davanti. Samut e Djeru scattarono. "Fuggite! Andate!". Il primo dei risvegliati colpì l’acqua emettendo spruzzi e Nakht si voltò verso l’orda che lo stava per assalire. Sbatté le ali contro la secca aria del deserto, mantenendosi fuori dalla portata delle loro mani e dei loro artigli. Quando la maggior parte di quelle creature fu nell'acqua, inspirò profondamente, sollevò le mani e chiuse gli occhi. Sotto di lui, l’acqua bassa si agitò e inizio a formare mulinelli. Kefnet, sii la mia fonte di saggezza; Rhonas, sii la mia fonte di forza, pregò. Nakht riaprì gli occhi e strinse le mani a pugno. Le acque stagnanti sotto di lui turbinarono in vortici e tentacoli d’acqua emersero dalla superficie e colpirono i risvegliati, abbattendone alcuni e trascinandone altri verso il basso. Nakht alzò lo sguardo e vide Djeru e Samut ancora immobili di fronte al tempio, intenti a osservare con un insieme di terrore e meraviglia. "Forza, andate!", urlò. Tenne le mani strette, cercando di mantenere la concentrazione mentre si sollevava, dando le spalle agli amici che si trovavano sulla sabbia. Alla fine, Djeru e Samut si voltarono e iniziarono a correre in direzione della città. Nakht iniziò a planare verso di loro, mentre dietro di lui si sollevavano i lamenti e le urla dell’orda, che diventarono un sordo ruggito. Improvvisamente, il suo intero corpo venne invaso da terrore e tutti i suoi muscoli si tesero. Quando perse il controllo della magia, l'acqua sotto di lui smise di turbinare, ma anche i risvegliati erano diventati immobili. Sbatté le ali, ma non... non riuscì ad avanzare. Venne preso dal panico, la sua mente gli urlava di muoversi, di fuggire, di fare qualcosa, ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di obbedire. Lentamente, con un urlo che penetrò nella sua mente e che fuoriuscì dalla sua gola come uno strillo, si voltò e guardò dietro di sé. Vide torreggiare il grande orrore che avevano scorto prima, sulla cima di una enorme duna in lontananza. Il suo volto... o il punto dove sarebbe dovuto trovarsi un volto... stava guardando nella sua direzione. Gelidi frammenti di terrore percorsero il corpo di Nakht. Sbatté le palpebre, mentre i muscoli delle sue ali bruciavano nel tentativo di volare via. Quando riaprì gli occhi, quell’orrore fu proprio davanti a lui. Un osso simile a una maschera si trovava dove avrebbe dovuto avere un volto. Un rombo brillante di luce al posto di un occhio. Un vuoto sconfinato, oscurità come corpo, orrore e disperazione in movimento. Un’impossibile appendice si avvicinò a Nakht, quasi pesantemente e alla deriva nel suo movimento. Una cacofonia di urla di voci aviane risuonò nelle sue orecchie e, con la coda dell’occhio, vide delle figure di uccelli non morti fluttuare e guizzare, dei moscerini intorno a un cadavere, che conferivano voci eterne a un’ombra silenziosa. Il suo urlo si trasformò da un leggero strillo a un grido a piena gola. Poi venne consumato dall’oscurità. Samut giunse in cima alla duna e si fermò, cercando Nakht dietro di sé. Venne congelata dall’immagine della mostruosità incombente, a bocca aperta mentre l’orrore ombra stava sfiorando il suo amico. Udì lo stridio dell’anima che veniva strappata e lo vide avvizzire e decomporsi, rimanendo solo una carcassa senza vita. Le sfuggì un grido d’angoscia, poi Djeru le fu addosso e la trascinò dietro l’altra costa della duna, tra spruzzi di sabbia, finché non arrivarono rotolando in fondo. Laggiù, i due rimasero immobili, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, coperti a metà dalla sabbia, ascoltando i suoni degli orrori che si allontanavano. Solo quando il sole più grande spuntò dietro l’orizzonte e l’unico suono che raggiungeva le loro orecchie era il fischio del vento incessante si rialzarono e corsero più velocemente possibile e disperatamente verso la città. I giorni trascorsero uno dopo l’altro, seppellendo profondamente quel momento nei cuori dei due ragazzini. Dai semi del loro dolore crebbero pensieri e domande divergenti, che diedero origine a frutti molto diversi. Un cuore venne indurito dal sacrificio a cui aveva assistito, trovò una fede più profonda nelle parole delle divinità, nella protezione promessa e nella prospettiva di una morte significativa. L'altro, devastato dalla perdita irrazionale, venne avvolto dal mantello del dubbio e delle domande, alla ricerca di conforto e chiarezza sul passato invece dell’incessante marcia verso il futuro e l’oltre. Il tempo trascorse, implacabile e solido come il Luxa. I ragazzini divennero dei giovani adulti. I discepoli divennero iniziati, dedicati alle ordalie, come decretato dal Dio Faraone, supportato dalla guida delle divinità. Tuttavia, sebbene continuassero a seguire il percorso stabilito per loro, nessuno si dimenticò di quel giorno. Per Samut, la ricerca della verità da tempo dimenticata la fece tornare molte volte al graffito che aveva mostrato a Nakht e Djeru. Quando il leggero dolore dei ricordi aumentava, quando la vuota perdita dell’amico riaffiorava in superficie, lei si avventurava ancor di più nelle aree antiche e abbandonate di Naktamun. Frammenti di ciò che avevano visto all’esterno dell’Hekma e affascinanti glifi in una memoria sbiadita in rovine che non riusciva più a cogliere fluttuavano ai limiti della sua comprensione. A ogni elemento del passato che riusciva a scoprire, le sue domande relative alle ordalie e alla vera natura delle divinità si facevano sempre più profonde. Trascorse tanto tempo tra le pietre quanto insieme ai suoi compagni iniziati, nutrita dalla curiosità e dalla sete di verità di Nakht, cercando disperatamente di dare un volto ai movimenti della storia segreta. Questo fu l’atteggiamento che un giorno, mentre il secondo sole si stava avvicinando alla posizione finale tra le corna del promesso Dio Faraone, la portò a scoprire una camera sigillata nel profondo del monumento dedicato a Bontu. Laggiù, dove l’accesso era negato a ogni iniziato, in un luogo di cui anche Bontu aveva perso memoria, scoprì un glifo che non aveva visto da quel viaggio tra le sabbie. Le pareti della camera buia descrivevano il primo arrivo del Dio Faraone su Amonkhet e della sua salita al potere. Le sue corna, il simbolo onnipresente e così comune in tutta Naktamun, regnava su ogni lato. Ma i geroglifici non lo descrivevano come Dio Faraone, bensì lo chiamavano in un modo diverso, un nome che non riuscì a decifrare, in una lingua antica e perduta. Tuttavia, sotto quel nome impronunciabile, c’era una parola che Samut fu in grado di riconoscere: Intruso. In un attimo, i ricordi del tempio dimenticato nel deserto la investirono. Mentre Samut analizzava il resto della parete, su cui era rappresentata una grande e terribile distruzione, dentro di lei si fece strada una fredda consapevolezza. Noi non siamo gli intrusi, protetti dal deserto. Il Dio Faraone è il Grande Intruso. Non è di questo mondo, è nato altrove, è giunto e poi è ripartito, lasciandoci alla ricerca di uno scopo. Non ci ha salvati dalla disgrazia. L’ha causata lui. Tutte le storie che aveva udito da bambina, tutti i miti del Dio Faraone, la sua nascita dal caos, l’ordine portato dalla distruzione, il suo promesso glorioso ritorno... tutto divenne chiaro e la verità trafisse il cuore di Samut. I popoli erano stati ingannati. La verità era stata abbandonata. Le divinità erano state corrotte da menzogne... o in qualche modo avevano dimenticato. Avrebbe dovuto avvisarli tutti. Mentre usciva da quella sala e correva a una velocità innaturale, una magia oscura prese lentamente vita tra le rune. All’esterno, il sole rosso strisciava sempre più vicino alla sua posizione finale. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web